


Little Miracles

by mookitano10



Series: broken bones series [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Children, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mookitano10/pseuds/mookitano10
Summary: Arthur, Merlin and the girls celebrate christmas.





	

“Daddy!” Merlin was startled awake by the sudden weight of an excited two year old pouncing on his stomach. 

“Santa! Daddy! Santa!” She crooned and bounced up and down. She was precariously perched above his full bladder and the bouncing was not pleasant. 

Merlin gripped the toddler around the waste and pulled her down onto the bed next to him. 

“Shhh.” His closed his eyes and feigned sleep. “It’s still dark out love. We need to go back to sleep if we want Santa to come.” 

“Noooo.” She wailed and tried to squirm out of his hold. “Light, daddy.” She pointed to the window and then launched into a full lecture. Merlin caught a few distorted versions of the words Christmas and presents but most of her lecture was complete gibberish. She finally wiggled out of his grasp and then started pulling on his hands to get him out of the bed. 

“Daddy’s sleeping, Lily.” He tried to pull her back but she darted just out of reach. 

“Up, now!” she put her little hands on her hips and did her best impression of Arthur when he’s being serious. Merlin couldn’t help but chuckle at that as he finally dragged himself out of the bed. 

“Ok, ok, I’m up. But I need to go potty before we open presents. Do you want to go find dad and Soph and I’ll be out in a minute?” He only slightly cringed at using the word potty. It was a very common word in their home the past few months as Lily was transitioning from diapers to big girl panties. He hadn’t thought much of it until last week at work when he said he needed to use the potty. Gwaine thought it was hilarious and he wasn’t going to let him live it down for at least the next several months. 

Merlin found his husband and their girls in the sitting room patiently (not really but a man could dream right?) waiting for him to start opening their presents. Sophia had slowly pulled the corner of the wrapping paper off of the wrapped box she was holding, while trying to look like she hadn’t done anything she shouldn’t have. And Arthur was trying to reason with a grumpy Lily who kept trying to pull the wrapping paper off of all the packages. 

“ Whoa, where did all these presents come from?” He asked.

“Santa came daddy and we waited forever for you to wake up cause dad said you never get to sleep in and it would be a nice Christmas present to let you sleep but then Lily started crying and she unwrapped a present that’s supposed to be for aunt Kim so dad sent her to get you and now that you’re here can we open presents?” Sophia exclaimed in a rush and looked at the two men hopefully.  
“Yes, you can open your presents now. But only your presents not anyone else’s.” Arthur said and made sure to direct the last few words at their two year old. Sophia tore into her gift excitedly and Arthur handed Lily a package with her name on it. Merlin settled on the floor next to Arthur and dropped a quick kiss on his temple. 

“Morning love.” 

“I tried to buy you a few more hours of sleep but . . .” Arthur gestured toward Lily apologetically. 

“It’s alright we can all take a nap after presents are opened and unhealthy amounts of sweets are consumed. I see a family wide sugar crash in our near future.” He looked at the girls who both confirmed his theory as they munched on candy from their stockings while they opened their gifts. 

“We can only hope.” Arthur said around a yawn. 

“Broken!” Lily exclaimed and threw the package at Arthur. 

“It’s not broken bug. We just have to take the tape off the box.” He pulled the tape off and handed it back to her so she could pull the toy out.

“Aren’t you going to open your presents?” Sophia asked from behind her pile of opened gifts and wrapping paper. 

“We will in a minute.” Merlin said. “We like to see what Santa brought you and Lily before we open our presents.” She shrugged and went about pulling each new toy out of is package so she could play with it. 

Merlin smiled at his family and snuggled into Arthur’s side. He marveled at how one silly dance with a little girl just a few short years ago could lead to him celebrating Christmas with his own little girls and the love of his life.


End file.
